We Are But We Aren't
by Chatterbox Angel
Summary: RyouAkari slight TakeruHikari This is a bit of an alternate ending and continuation of the series where Ryou and Akari express their real feelings for one another instead of the We're family crap. Enjoy.


We Are but We Aren't

Disclaimer: I do not own This Ugly Yet Beautiful World or any of its characters.

A/N: I wrote this fic for two major reasons. 1. This website is in major need of more This Ugly Yet Beautiful World fanfics. 2. This entire internet needs more Ryou x Akari fanfics/videos/pictures. Oh and I love the anime and the pairing, so I wrote this fan fic.

"Don't. We're family." Akari said with a sad yet happy smile on her face. Her hand was lightly pressed against Ryou's lips to gently, although firmly, stop the kiss that was about to take place. Truthfully, the young girl loved Ryou with all her heart and was extremely happy that he returned her affections. However, she was leaving for who knows how long. Akari would leave her heart with Ryou but refused to hold his captive. Then there was Kimi. The blue-head was right. They were family and nothing could happen romantically between the two of them.

"You're right," the older boy replied pulling back slightly. His determined smile betrayed his words. "But you're wrong as well. To Kimi, you are like an older sister. She is your family. To me, you are the most important person. I care for you far too much to think of you as only family. I love you, Akari, more than anyone I ever have known or ever will know. I love you, and I always will."

Akari, shocked at his words, lost her resolve. As her hand dropped slightly, Ryou took advantage of that by grabbing it with his free hand and kissing the smaller girl full on the lips. The kiss was sweet and innocent but so full of love that Akari's heart almost broke. At first, she struggled a bit, but when his hand tightened around hers reassuringly, all she could do was melt into the embrace and kiss him back.

Ryou was the first one to pull away. When he did, Akari gasped loudly and stepped back. Her hand flew to her mouth, and her cheeks burned with a dark blush. That was obviously her first kiss. That was also how she disappeared. As the bright blue light engulfed her, Ryou watched and knew he would always remember that image of her so beautiful.

A little later, as Takeru and Hikari were saying good-bye, Akari knew she needed to as well. It would be sad, and it would be painful, but it wouldn't be forever.

As Ryou stood in front of the crater he felt warmth encircle his waist from behind. He recognized this feeling as Hikari. Turning around in the arms, he looked down and saw the young girl surrounded in a glowing blue light. Se was there, but her body was not. It was only her spirit. Ryou knew this, but embraced her anyway.

"I have to leave now," Akari said in a small voice that was filled with conviction. "But I'll be back. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I promise that I will come back and that my heart is forever yours. The only thing I wish in return is that you be here. You don't have to wait for me or continue to love me. You just have to be here." He watched as tears fell from her eyes, but there was a true smile on her face. Then, he nodded and she slowly disappeared.

"I'll wait forever. I'll love you forever Akari."

Three years passed, and Ryou and Takeru were in their second year of college. Many times throughout the years had they dreamed of the light returning, and many times had they been disappoint to rush the forest and not find the girls. This was one such day. In the morning, Ryou had woken from the dream of light, rushed to the forest lake, but found nothing there. So, like every other day, he had gone to school. Unfortunately for him, it was only a few days until Valentine's Day, and that meant, Ryou was stuck being surrounded by many, many fan girls be would never be interested in.

In the afternoon as he was leaving school, Ryou heard whispers around him about a girl who was waiting at the front gate. Apparently she looked like a high school freshman, was extremely cute, but wouldn't talk to anyone. The black-haired man was not the least bit interested in this girl everyone was talking about. At least not until he saw who this girl was.

"Akari?" Ryou's voice was filled with disbelief, but his eyes were sparkling with joy. A girl with violet eyes and hair turned, let out an excited squeak, and rand into her love's arms.

"I'm back," she said softly, looking into his eyes. "And I'll never leave again." All around people were staring, but Ryou didn't care. He only had eyes for Akari. She squeaked again as he lifted her up and hugged her tightly in response, her arms tightened around his neck, and she buried her face in his hair.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," he whispered.

"Do you still love me?" Akari asked in her innocent voice. She still felt the same, but was afraid Ryou's heart had chanced. After all, she had told him all she wanted was for him to still be there. From the crowd, many girls were glaring at this unknown girl who dared ask such a question. They were all planning simultaneous murder in a way popular among overly-obsessed fan girls.

"Dummy," he told her with a smirk on his face. "Don't you remember what I said? To me, you are the most important person. I love you, Akari, more than anyone I ever have known or ever will know. I will always love you."

Akari's cheeks flooded with a dark red blush. She leaned down and initiated their second kiss. People who had crowded around to watch hollered and cheered. The fan girls were either booing or fainting from shock. When they finally pulled apart, the young girl finally remembered the peanut gallery, and her blush became even darker.

Ignoring that, Ryou smiled and started heading toward home. He carried Akari all the way there, and she was happy to stay in his arms. That was until she was Kimi outside working in the garden. Both girls squealed and ran to hug each other.

From his place, Ryou watched with a smile. He had a few questions for Akari, but they could wait. For now, his life was once again complete. And he knew Takeru's was too. Akari had returned to him. That meant Hikari was back with Takeru.

A/N: And there's the cute little fanfiction that was floating up in my head. I hope you enjoyed. I'm considering writing a sequel considering I have a few ideas for it, but with all the other things on my list. I'm not sure if and/or when I'll write it. Although, people wanting one might affect that.


End file.
